


Goodmorning, Shoyo

by Akiraaaaaaaaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Pain, Spirits, kenhina - Freeform, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Akiraaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: The day he was about to propose to his lover, Kenma Kozume met an unexpected accident, taking away his life. With His lover still mourning for his death, he cannot seem to cross to the heavenly realm for the fear of leaving his beloved behind all miserable.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 13





	Goodmorning, Shoyo

**“Good morning, shoyo”** the translucent figure of a young man with blond fibers greeted Shoyo, who was slowly opening the lid of his eyes, waking up from his deep slumber. 

The boy with the ginger locks and hazel eyes sloppily tried to sit up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes. He roamed his vision around his poorly lit room and his eyes found their way to the photo standing silently above the table beside his bed. He let out a huge sigh, while Kenma noticed the crystal-like tears forming on the side of Shoyo’s eyes. 

Kenma gave him a look filled with both Pity and pain.

**“Shoyo, It’s been years”** Kenma uttered as he tried to caress the shorter guy’s face but to no use, he couldn’t. It was pointless trying it in the first place.

For the past few years, It is something Kenma is forced to deal with. To bear with the pain of only getting to watch as his treasured one crumble apart, with him not being able to embrace him so tight and put his pieces back together even though he is just within his reach.

**“I see, You still aren’t back yet?”** Shoyo spoke, talking to the picture on his table.

**“I’ll never be, shoyo. You have to let go of me”**

**“When will you come back? You’ve been keeping me waiting for so long”**

**“I won't”** Kenma said, biting his lower lip, doing his best to contain his emotions. He too, wanted to be back in his beloved’s arms but he can’t.

He lost that chance long ago when he lost his own life on the supposed to be one of the happiest occasions of their lives.

Shoyo took a long moment of just staring at Kenma’s image, questioning why they had to part ways and spacing out before he decided to get up and proceed with his business.

Kenma silently watched shoyo, who was moving around without any will. It’s as if Shoyo’s the one who’s lifeless.

The guy sloppily got himself ready to head out of his dull place. Everything around gave off the same gloomy and miserable vibe as him.

Minutes later, Kenma was still following him as he rode the Bus to a park. A place they both frequented together. It was a place where almost all of their happiest memories occurred and there was not a day that passed after Kenma’s death that Shoyo failed to visit the place.

Kenma sat at the empty seat beside Shoyo who was sitting by the window. He noticed the smaller guy was once again staring at his hand, the ring finger to be exact while caressing the fancy piece of metal encircling his finger.

Kenma felt pain once again at the sight of the ring he failed to deliver personally.

**“Still attached to that human?”** Kenma looked up upon hearing the voice, only to spot Akaashi, a fellow soul who is still bound to the mundane world. 

Both of them hadn’t crossed to the other side yet. The only difference is that Akaashi can’t while Kenma chooses not to.

Akaashi is a spirit who cannot cross since the reason for his death is still a mystery to him. And until he finally figures it out, he must remain with the humans.

**“I can’t leave him in this state.”** He replied.

**“You can, you just choose not to.”** Akaashi said in which Kenma responded with silence.

**“Your foolishness could get you in trouble. You know what happens to souls like you who doesn’t have a reason to stay in the world of humans if you dwell in here for too long”**

Once again, silence was the only response. But deep inside Kenma he knows what it is.

Staying in the world of humans for too long despite having no reason to stay could result to a soul’s existence slowly getting erased and in completely vanishing in the end.

But all he thinks about is that Shoyo needs him. And even if it’s foolish to stay when shoyo couldn’t even see him, he’s hoping that by staying beside him, Shoyo might be able to feel his presence and feel better.

Akaashi shook his head with the guy’s foolishness, but followed the two to the park they are headed to, just to accompany Kenma, whom he treats as a friend.

There, the both of them watched the lonely ginger-haired boy sit in silence, mourning for the loss of his lover despite it being a year ago already.

**“Until when will you do this?”** Akaashi asked.

 **“As long as I can.”** Kenma replied. At this point, Kenma doesn’t care if he vanishes. All he ever thinks about is being with Shoyo as long as he needs him.

____________________________________________________________________________

**“Good morning, Shoyo.”** Kenma greeted Shoyo, who just woke up and was trying to stand from his bed. It was another day wherein the sun shone cheerfully, lighting up the morning skies. But to kenma, It wasn’t typical at all. 

His almost transparent figure stood, once again observing his beloved do the usual routine he does.

**“Shoyo, today is the last day”** Kenma spoke.

It was indeed the last day for him. Today, he’ll receive the punishment given by the heavenly realms.

There was no saving for him. It was too late.

Although it’s the last, all they did were the same things Shoyo usually does. 

**“It’s the end for you”** Akaashi said with a trembling voice, repressing the tears that were threatening to fall.

Kenma smiled. 

He was right.

For the last time, Akaashi followed the two into the park to accompany Kenma in his last moments.

And for the last time, they both stood there observing the ginger-haired boy.

**“Why are you not showing any sign of regret?”** Puzzled, Akaashi asked Kenma.

Kenma slowly tilted his head to face Akaashi and answered.

**“Because I don’t”**

Kenma returned his gaze to Shoyo, feeling his body slowly getting lighter. He is starting to fade.

**“He’s worth it”** He uttered 

Both Akaashi and his attention were caught as a man approached Shoyo.

A man with pitch black hair and gunmetal blue eyes went to him to offer him some company.

Kenma smiled as he saw a very familiar expression on the once lifeless eyes of his lover.

It was the exact same expression he wore the first time he met Shoyo.

 **“Looks like he’ll be fine now.”** Kenma said with a hint of Joy in his voice in which Akaashi failed to comprehend.

**“B-but it’s too late for you”** Akaashi said, panicking as he saw his friend’s body slowly breaking into small particles and disappearing into nothingness.

And there was no reply for him but a faint smile.

Akaashi stood there with his eyes widened. Dumbfounded from witnessing the tragedy that occurred before his very own eyes.

Tears of empathy started to flow through his cheeks. He remembered his friend whom a few minutes ago was just in front of him, and the last words he uttered before his existence was completely cleared. 

The words spoken by the gentle voice of the man lingered in his ears

**“Good bye, Shoyo”**


End file.
